Lost: Season 1 Part 2 (Region 2)
The Lost: Season 1 Part 2 DVD box set is a Region 2 release that contains episodes 13-25 of Lost Season 1, as well as a number of special features. The four disc box set was released in various Region 2 countries on the 16th of January 2006. In some countries, a complete season 2 box set was later also released, usually simply containing the individual discs from the two single box sets. Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (43:17) **With audio commentary by Carlton Cuse, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Maggie Grace and Ian Somerhalder * (43:15) * (41:36) * (43:16) Disc 2 * (43:02) * (43:06) * (42:39) * (43:14) Disc 3 * (43:15) * (43:14) * (43:16) * (84:58) Disc 4 (Region 2 & 4 only) *"Exodus, Part 3" (broadcasted in the US, UK and Latin America as the second half of ) Special features Disc 4 *More Tales From the Island (8:43) *Lost: On Location **Hearts and Minds (6:20) **Special¹ (3:05) **Exodus (9:21) *On Set with Jimmy Kimmel (7:15) *Backstage with Drive Shaft (6:40) *The Lost Flashbacks - (or full transcripts here) **At the Airport: Claire (3:07) **At the Airport: Sayid (1:28) *Deleted Scenes - (or full transcripts here) **The Huddle (0:54) **Claire's Doctor Visit (1:55) **A Deal's a Deal (0:47) **Captive (0:29) **Secrets (1:50) **The Jack Situation (0:42) **Whispers (1:01) *Bloopers from the Set (4:17) Description on Boxset Pick up where the action left off in part two of the hottest TV series of the year. From J.J. Abrams, the creator of "Alias", comes the action-packed adventure that became a worldwide television event. The tension mounts among the survivors of Oceanic Air Flight 815 as they discover more and more mysteries of the island that they've been stranded on. Will the construction of a raft bring rescue, or disaster? Relive the nonstop excitement and mystery of the second half of the amazing debut series Presented in a widescreen, theatrical format with 5.1 Surround Sound and bursting with a complete disk full of bonus features - LOST is a real find. Prepare yourself for a wild ride all the way through to the mind-bloing finale of LOST's astonishing first series Specifications * Format: Dubbed, PAL, Widescreen * Language English * Subtitles: English, Italian, Spanish * Region: Region 2 ( DVD formats.) * Aspect Ratio: 1.78:1 * Number of discs: 4 * Classification: 12 * Studio: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment * DVD Release Date: 16th January 2006 * Running Time 530 Minutes DVD Features * Main Language: English * Available Audio Tracks: Dolby Digital 5.1, Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround * Sub Titles: English, Italian, Spanish * Dubbed Language(s): Italian, Spanish * Hearing Impaired: English * Disc Format: DVD 9 Special Features * More Tales From the Island * Lost: On Location * The Lost Flashbacks * Deleted Scenes * Bloopers From the Set * Audio Commentaries (on specific episodes) * On Set With Jimmy Kimmel - Featurette * Backstage With Driveshaft - Featurette * Lost: Live From The Museum Of Television And Radio Category:DVDCategory:Season 1